


Family Guy

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Harry introduces Family Guy to Draco. NOW BETA-ED





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Family Guy**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, there’d be a lot more scenes of Draco.  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **A/N:** OMG! I don’t even know why I wrote this. I was just watching Family Guy and it popped into my head. I just had to write it. LOL

* * *

“Harry, why did you buy that inferior thing?”

“It’s not inferior. It’s probably one of the best inventions Muggles created.”

“Whatever…what _are_ you watching anyway?”

“One of my favorite shows. It’s hilarious. I think it’s better than Simpsons.”

“Simpsons?”

“Never mind. I’ll show it to you later. Come watch with me.”

* * *

“Who the hell is FCC?”

“FCC is an agency in America for censorship. They’re real uptight over there.”

“Why is that fat guy singing?”

“The big guy is Peter, and sometimes on shows they burst out into song.”

“A trouser friendly kiss? Huh…never would have called it that. What’s wrong with that baby?”

“Nothing is wrong. That’s just how they drew him.”

“EEWWW! Why is Peter naked in most of those clips?”

“HA…that’s just…Peter.”

“What’s up with the Frank-N-Furter look? Oh, Merlin…why did the baby spank…AH! What is wrong with these people? Everyone’s naked and so perverted!”

“HAHA…you – should…HA…see your face…right now. You know, this isn’t even the worst they’ve done. I’m just watching the DVD from an old season. There’s been plenty of more since then.”

“…”

“You okay, Draco? You haven’t said anything for awhile.”

Draco silently stood up and walked into the kitchen without acknowledging his lover.

“Where are you going?” Harry called out.

All Harry could hear were plates clinking together and running water.

“Weird. Oh well.”

* * *

“So, what’s this episode about?” Draco asked plopping onto the couch next to Harry.

“Uh…what did you say?”

“I wanna know what this episode is about.”

Harry took a second to understand what Draco said.

“I thought you didn’t like it?” he asked while turning to face him.

“I never gave my opinion. I just want to know.”

“When did you make popcorn?”

“That’s not the point. Since you won’t tell me, I’ll watch it myself.”

Draco turned back to the TV munching on his buttery popcorn. Harry shook his head and continued to watch the show.

“Tsk…admit it. You like Family Guy now.”

“I’m reserving my judgment after a few more episodes.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“HumMmm… _with the fellas at the freakin’ FCC_.”

“HA! I KNEW IT!”

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
